


All Riled Up

by winterthorn2112



Series: Drabblez For Days [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom Gavin, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: Sometimes the games Michael and Gavin play for Play Pals really takes a toll on their insanity. This time, the game they played had managed to really get on Gavin's bad side.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Drabblez For Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875289
Kudos: 7





	All Riled Up

"That game was fucking stupid" Michael grumbled as both he and Gavin walked out of the b-team/streaming room. Both he and Gavin just got done filming what was probably THE most annoying game they've ever played for play pals ever in existence. And though Michael had calmed down rage wise in recent years, that game almost made him pop a damn blood vessel. And Gavin, who was usually goofing off in the videos, even he was pissed off at the game and that was saying something if even Gavin got pissed off at...anything to be honest.

Gavin just sharply nodded in agreement and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked alongside Michael. "The developers of that piece of crap can go shag their mum's ass" he gripped and smirked a bit as he heard Michael snort at the comment. Gavin indeed was very pissed and though it was rare for him, he was very much deep in his anger for that god awful no good rotten game. No wonder the game was free on steam cause there was no way in hell he would PAY to play that piece of crap.

Michael just breathed out a laugh and shook his head as they walked down the hall. It was silent between the two and even around them it was silent considering the fact that there was no one in the hallway except them. Hell, there wasn't even any screaming coming from the main office, but that was to be expected considering it was lunch time. Speaking of lunch, what did he want to eat for lunch? Did he want to go over to stage 5 to raid the fridge and cabinets for snacks? Or did he want to walk over to H-E-B to get a sandwich or something? Was he in the mood to drive somewhere for food?

Michael's mulling over what he wanted to eat when he was suddenly forcefully pushed up against the nearest wall. "What the f-" he almost shouted before his words were cut off and muffled as his mouth was suddenly being covered by Gavin's, who just roughly kissed him. Michael stared wide eyed at Gavin's face, not sure what was happening both at this moment and what was going on with Gavin until he gasped as he felt something hard press into his stomach. Putting 2 and 2 together, he soon realized what was going on and he relaxed and let his mouth be invaded by the rough lips and the tongue that was doing its work in shoving itself down his throat. He heard Gavin growl lowly at the submissiveness and he whined back, letting Gavin take over.

Finishing the kiss with a rough bite to his lips, Gavin pulled back a bit, a string of saliva connecting their lips together. "That damn game's gotten me all riled up, Michael" he breathed out, swiftly sliding his hand down Michael's body and he smirked as the Jersey man eeped a bit as Gavin squeezed his crotch in a firm grip, "gonna fuck the shit out of you."

Michael sucked in a breath at the hold on his crotch and felt a shiver ran down his spine at the alluring threat. "Y-Yeah? Y-You need to relieve some stress, boi?" he murmured and pecked his lips, lightly licking them to rile up Gavin even more. It was always fun to get Gavin all worked up cause a worked up and frustrated Gavin was the best thing to have sex with.

Letting out a sultry growl and delivering a swift bite to those deliciously plump lips, Gavin grabbed Michael's wrist and tugged him down the hall until they stumbled upon a dark and empty room, the door opened wide. Uncaring about who or what was in the room, Gavin flicked the light on and all but yanked Michael into the room, nearly slamming the door shut behind them and shoved Michael against the door, his lips on the older lad's again in another barrage of fierce kisses that Michael was more than happy to reciprocate with his own brand of roughness.

"Take your fucking clothes off, boi" Gavin commanded with a rough bite and stepping back a bit. Obeying the command with a shiver going down his spine again, Michael stared into Gavin's lustful eyes as he almost ripped his shirt off, loving the way Gavin licked his lips as he stared at his pale body. "So lovely, Michael" he murmured as he couldn't help but reach out and touch the smooth hairless skin, his fingers absolutely feeling the toned muscles aligning his chest and torso, his fingertips dancing over the pronounced v-shape along his hips.

Michael shivered at the touch and made to undo his pants, but was stopped as Gavin stepped closer and seized his lips again. "Let me" Gavin murmured, all but pulling Michael's belt through the loops and tossed it to the floor before immediately saying 'fuck it' and roughly tugged his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, Michael gasping as his lower half was exposed all at once. The gasp was then cut off into a shaky moan as Gavin's hand captured his half hard length and pumped the average sized flesh with one hand while the other went around the back, cupping his nice and plump ass, yelping a bit as he laid a swat to his rear.

"God, you've got such a lovely ass, Michael" he crooned, forcing his tongue back into Michael's mouth, groaning in delight as Michael's tongue twisted around his in a battle for dominance which he usually won. out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a large black table sitting on the far wall. "Get the fuck on the table, Michael" he ordered with another swat to Michael's ass.

"Fuck, you're so needy, Gavvy" Michael chided as he obeyed the order, kicking off his shoes and bundle of lower garments as he headed over to the table. Turning to face Gavin with a teasing look in his eyes, Michael hopped onto the table hissing at the cool surface and leaned back onto his hands and spread his legs wide for Gavin. "Come on then, Gav. Come fuck me just how you want. I'm yours to do whatever to" he declared with a bit of eagerness.

Growling out in appreciation, Gavin swiftly crossed the distance between them until he was standing well in between Michael's pale legs, licking his lips in delight as stared at Michael's hole as he undid his salmon pink shorts. "You want this, boi?" he asked as he let his shorts drop to around his ankles. Michael groaned in eagerness as he gazed at the large bulge in Gavin's boxers, knowing the bulge contained a cock that he loved to service with both his mouth and his ass. "You want me to shag you like a whore, Michael?" Gavin went on as he lowered his underwear enough until his wonderfully big and thick length bobbed out already hard and dripping and eager to be inside of his lover. Leaning in to press a kiss to those lips once more, Michael let out a whorish whine as he felt the slick head rub against his awaiting hole. "You want it don't you, love?"

Nodding his head earnestly, Michael bucked his hips against the fat tip. He was more than ready. They had fucked earlier that morning and he was still slick from the rough bout they had. He was always ready for Gavin's cock, always craved it, always wanted it. Breaking away from the kiss, he stared into Gavin's nearly black eyes and muttered out a simple demand: "please, fuck me, Gavin. fuck the shit out of me" he begged.

Loving the way Michael begged for his cock, Gavin was all too eager to oblige him. Steadying his length with a firm hold, he pressed his tip against Michael's hole and without giving it a thought to be gentle and take it slow, he immediately plunged himself in all the way to the hilt, grunting and nearly cumming right there as his cock was wrapped in the still slick, but still so tight hole.

Michael hissed at the sudden stretch, but he couldn't help but love the mild pain. The pain of being filled so suddenly strangely felt so good. And fuck was it a stretch. Despite Gavin's lanky body, he was slinging some serious dick that was only reserved for Michael and Michael only. "Ffffucck, Gav. You're so goddamn big, boi" Michael breathed out as he relaxed as much as he could, his nails digging into the table.

"Yeah, you love my cock don't you, Michael?" Gavin growled as he pulled out until the head was kissing his stretched out rim before plunging in all the way until his balls were pressing against Michael's ass. He repeated this hard rhythmic motion, letting out hissing grunts as he plunged through the tight walls, making the table bang against the wall with each thrust. "So bloody tight, Michael. God, you're always so nice and tight for me" Gavin moaned out with a roll of his hips.

Michael let out sultry moans and breathless curses as he took the hard thrusts, wrapping his legs around Gavin's waist to bring him closer. "Only for you, Gavvy" he breathed out on a shuddery cry, bringing Gavin's head in close for a passionate kiss, both moaning and panting into each other's mouths. In that same moment, Michael let out a muffled cry as he felt the fat head brush against his swollen prostate on a deep thrust.

Gavin smirked into the kiss as he knew he hit something deep. "There, huh?" he chuckled huskily. Pausing his thrusts, he pulled Michael closer and thrust in again and flashed a wide smile as Michael cried loudly and tossed his head back in ecstasy.

"God, you're so fucking deep, Gav!" Michael cried out, tears of overstimulation beginning to brim his eyes. The thrusts against his prostate were too much.

But, Gavin wasn't gonna let up on hitting that sweet spot. Growling loudly and tightening his hold on the backs of Michael's knees, Gavin's thrusts picked up even harder than before, thoroughly intending to giving his lover's prostate a good beating.

Michael's chorus of high pitched cries grew louder as Gavin fucked the life out of him. "F-Fuckin, Christ!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck, clinging on to the skinny lad’s shirt as he could do nothing except take the furious pounding. God, it was so hot. Michael's face and entire body felt incredibly hot and feverish. Tears and sweat streamed down his face from the oversensitivity and the exertion, saliva even managing to dribble down his chin. God, his asshole was taking such a beating and the backs of thighs hurt from colliding with Gavin's unstoppable thrusts, creating the obscenely lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and the feel of Gavin's heavy balls smacking brutally against his taint hurt so much, but fuck it was so good. And his cock was absolutely loving it, growing harder and harder as the ruthless thrusts kept on punishing his ass.

"God. Fucking. Take it" Gavin punctuated each word with a fierce brutal thrust, loving the way Michael screamed out his name. This was such a great stress relief from playing that god awful game. Just remembering why they were in here in the first place made him growl out loud and sink his teeth into Michael's bare shoulder.

All too soon, Michael felt the irresistible heat beginning to scorch through his entire being all the way to his toes. "G-Gavin..I, fuck, I-I’m gonna cum" he panted out, practically throwing himself back against the table and withered as he felt the flames in his body grow bigger.

"Cum for me, Michael" was the only order he gave to Michael, cursing and growling clenching his eyes shut as he could feel his own end reaching and with the way Michael was deliciously tightening around his cock, he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. "Christ!" he strained out through gritted teeth, sloppily thrusting towards his own end, making the table bang unevenly against the wall as he grew closer. He was sure someone walking by could hear them going at it, but he didn't care and neither did Michael.

Michael's breathing picked up even faster, his cock was throbbing with the urge to cum, but he shook his head defiantly. "Cum with me, Gavvy" he panted out, more tears streaming down his red sweaty face as he felt his end nearing around the corner. He looked between them, erotically watching Gavin's thick cock fly in and out if him in choppy thrusts.

Gavin let out vicious growls that sounded like a mix of 'bloody' and 'Christ, Michael' as he fucked into Michael as much as he could. However, he couldn't hold back the desire to cum inside his lover. Giving Michael few more harsh slams into him he let out a breathless stream of curses as he spurted inside of Michael, sloppily thrusting through his orgasm as he shot load after load into him, some of it managing to escape Michael's hole and coat his thrusting cock.

Michael huffed as he felt the hot liquid spurt into him and out of him as well. Unable to hold his own release back, Michael clawed into the table and felt his hazy eyes cross as his own average length erupted as streaks of his cum shot out and painted his bare stomach with his load. "F-ffuck, G-Gav" he panted out, drool still dribbling out of his mouth uncontrollably, his hips bucking with each spurt of cum coming out of him and in him at the same.

Gavin let out strained grunts as he fucked those last spurts out of him until he paused and slammed in brutally at the last dribble and stilled, sighing and panting breathlessly as he body shuddered a bit from the aftermath.

Michael himself bucked his hips a bit as he continued to cum before he too stilled untangling his tired legs from around Gavin's waist and fully laid back onto the table, the blissful waves coursing through his entire being. "Jesus Christ, Gav" he breathed out, desperately swallowing buckets of air, "y-you really fucked the shit out of me, boi. Goddamn I'm gonna be sore" he complained.

Gavin let out a breathless laugh and leaned over, pressing a sweet to Michael's lips to which Michael happily took, lazily kissing him back as they both panted into each other's mouths. "Well, you told me to do it. You know I'm always down for shagging you like you want me to" Gavin replied and brushed a gentle hand down Michael’s sweaty side.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it though" Michael retaliated, but nonetheless gave him a tender kiss. "Thanks for the break though, boi" he couldn't help, but thank his boyfriend. "Now, how's about we get out of here before someone comes to see what the fuck's going on in here" he offered, pushing him back lightly.

Chuckling, but obliging him, Gavin slowly removed his softened length from Michael's hole, knowing it was sore from taking such a beating. Michael hissed as the member was pulled out of his aching ass, shivering as he felt the cooling cum dribble out of him and leak onto the table. Ever so slowly, Michael slid off the table, wobbling a bit as his legs were like jello at this point. "Jesus, you did a fucking number on me, Gav" he complained as he took slow and steady steps over to his bundle of clothes.

Gavin giggled as he watched Michael walk ever so carefully to where his shirt and pants were. "Do you need any help there, boi?" he teased, easily pulling up his underwear and shorts and refastened them with ease.

Michael glared at gavin as he pulled on his shirt. "Shut the fuck up" he grumbled as he pulled his boxers and his pants up. Gavin picked up Michael's belt and held it out to him and as Michael reached out and took it, the older lad smirked and tugged Gavin close and kissed him again. Gavin this time was surprised by the kiss and smiled into the kiss. They made out for a bit until they jumped as Gavin's phone text message tone went off. Pulling back from it with a playful bite, Gavin took his phone out his pocket and read the message from none other than Trevor saying: "If you two could stop fucking and come back to the office, that'll be great." Gavin and Michael looked at each other with a knowing look on both of their blushing faces: Everyone heard them. Great. They were never gonna hear the end of this.

"Welp, guess we should go face the music, right?" Gavin suggested with a sly smile. Michael snorted and shook his head. "Fuck that and fuck Trevor. How's about you buy me lunch since you fucked up my legs, eh?" he offered as he opened the door.

Gavin laughed and walked out the room, ignoring the knowing look from a person who worked in the building. "Sure, my treat, boi" he agreed as he and Michael walked down to the exit. Well, limp in Michael's case.


End file.
